


Don’t run, stop holding your tongue

by littletrenchcoatangel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And then this happened, M/M, and also tumblr, because i saw the gif of ray and michael, blame tumblr, i didn't even mean to write this omfg, i'm sORRY OKAY I DON'T USUALLY DO THIS, it came out of nowhere i swear, you can blame Michael and Gavin for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrenchcoatangel/pseuds/littletrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve never been this close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t run, stop holding your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> ajfdkljeiawodjfio;jriaejlsdfkieoaw
> 
> Been a while since I posted anything
> 
> Hello, Rooster Teeth fandom. I am back after two years of forgetting about RT entirely. And I've come back with a shipping brain.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Teen and up for language, I guess??

He’s not pulling out.

It’s a game of gay chicken, and he’s not pulling out.

He’s done it with Ray a thousand times, on and off camera, sober and drunk (at least Michael was) and he’s always pulled out. Not even drunk Michael wants to kiss another dude.

But he’s playing Gavin.

He’s playing Gavin and Gavin doesn’t care, Gavin’s got his damn _eyes closed_ , and he’s done it with Ray thousands of times but it’s never felt like this before.

His lips never tingled when he did it with Ray, his eyes never fluttered closed when he did it with Ray.

He never got this bloody close to Ray, close enough to feel his breath against his slightly parted lips, close enough to feel the raised hairs of scruff against his pale skin.

He never got this bloody close before, not to anyone.

And he’s always first to go.

He always laughs, pulls back; he _always_ bloody does it.

But not this time.

Because he’s up against Gavin.

And maybe it’s just cause he doesn’t want to lose to Gavin, doesn’t want to see the bastard’s smarmy British grin of triumph, but he’s just-

He’s not pulling out.

And they’re too bloody close, now. Gavin’s nose is almost touching his cheek.

“Gonna chicken out?” Gavin asks, like the damn wanker he is. Every minute or so, they move a little closer. Dragging it out, for some ungodly reason. And every minute or so, Gavin asks the same damn question.

He’s so relaxed, as if it’s completely fine that they’re breathing the same air and, sure, they’ve been close before. Really close.

But not this close.

They’ve never been this close.

And then they get even closer.

They’re insanely close, now. Michael’s pretty sure if Gavin asks another question, pretty sure if either of them even move they’ll be brushing lips and-

“Michael.”

He was right.

Right at the start of his own damn name, Gavin’s lips brush his. And then again, mid-word, and he’s not even sure that’s how his name works, but Gavin managed it.

And that dumb accent.

Distorting his letters so the end of his name sounds like ‘cool’.

He felt every little breath and the puff of air at the end.

And now his lips are fucking _tingling_.

And he’s still not pulling out.

He wants to – he fucking _wants_ to. He keeps telling himself, shouting at himself ‘ _just pull back, you idiot! Pull away! Tell him he wins, just give up already! This is_ Gavin _we’re talking about, you don’t want to kiss him!_ ’

But then he does.

It hits him like the motherfucking triple spikes.

_He wants to kiss Gavin_.

He’s never wanted that before, ever. Never wanted to kiss another dude in his life, but then along comes Gavin and his stupid little-

“Michael.”

And it’s damn hard to make eye contact when they’re this close together but somehow they manage and – it’s different, the way they’re staring now, he can tell. Gavin’s eyes are a little softer, his pupil’s a little wider and maybe he wants to kiss Michael too, but Michael doesn’t know, he has no idea.

“Gav,” Michael whispers.

“Give up?” the British fuck whispers, popping the ‘p’ and forcing another burst of nerves in Michael’s lips to go nuts, and Michael takes the damn taunt for what it is, reaching forward to grab his co-worker by the shoulders and slam him back against the wall.

Somehow he keeps the distance relatively similar, but neither of them can really tell how close they actually were. All they know is that now Gavin has his back against the wall and Michael is still right up in his face.

It’s almost half a minute before Gavin’s breathing slows down with the attack on Michael’s lips, so they’re both breathing normally and wondering how they got to where they are, and then Gavin moves in a little and his nose presses against Michael’s cheek.

“Go on, then,” he says, look in his eyes like he knows he’s gonna win, that Michael will pull back and not go through with it.

“Fuck you,” Michael tells him, and then he slams their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly impressed with myself for getting an even 700 words on this. That's an accomplishment.
> 
> This might actually be the only real person ship that I really ship.
> 
> For some stupid reason. Goddamnit.
> 
> Oh, and, also this: the title is lyrics from Sara Bareilles song 'Brave'.


End file.
